1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to drilling rigs that utilize top drive motors, and in particular to a method and system for connecting drill pipe to top drive motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the oil and gas industry, it is known to use top drive motors to drill wells. Top drive motors are mounted in the drilling mast of the rig and are typically raised lowered in the mast by a draw works mechanism. The top drive motors comprise powerful electrical or hydraulic motors and provide the motive force to rotate the drill string.
A major obstacle with top drive motors is the manner in which joints of pipe are brought up from a storage rack to the drilling platform and connected to the top drive motor and the drill string. Typically, joints of pipe are stored horizontally at ground level and are brought into a vertical position above the drilling platform by a variety of mechanisms. These mechanisms bring the pipe into position above the platform to connect to the top drive motor and to the drill string. These mechanisms may include separate devices that grasp stored pipe and haul it into position above the drilling platform or may include attachments to the top drive motor itself that pull the pipe up above the drilling platform as the top drive motor is raised in the drilling mast. In either of these cases, the pipe is connected to the top drive motor while the top drive assembly is positioned high up in the drilling mast. This height is in excess of 30 to 45 feet above the drilling platform or more depending on the length of each joint of pipe and whether the joints of pipe are assembled as doubles or trebles.
In this situation, it is difficult for a drilling operator located on the drilling platform to quickly and safely connect the joint of pipe to the top drive motor given that the connection is made so high above the platform in the drilling mast.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a method and system of connecting a joint of pipe to a top drive motor at the drilling platform level where a drilling operator can quickly and safely make the connection.